This application has subject matter in common with U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/003,691 (“LED light with changeable geometric dimension features”); 12/003,809 (“LED light with changeable features”); 11/806,711 (“Multiple LED light with adjustable angle features”); 10/883,747 (“Fiber Optic light kits for footwear”); 11/092,741 (“Night light with fiber optics”); 11/094,215 (“LED Night light with Liquid optics medium”); 11/255,981 (“Multiple light source Night Light”); 11/498,881 “(Poly Night light”); 11/527,631 (“LED Night light with interchangeable display unit”); 11/498,874 (“Area Illumination for LED night light”); 11/527,629 (“Time Piece with LED night light”); 11/527,628 (“Multiple Function Night light with Air Freshener”); and 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than one optics mediums”).
The current invention provides a geometric system that enables an LED light device to have a variable shape or construction that enables a user to change the narrow viewing angle of a conventional LED into area illumination and achieve a perfect light device that fits into any limited space and that allows people to modify the LED light device as desired to change the shape and get area illumination with a pre-determined brightness, area, light device shape, and functions provided by conventional electric components such as a switch means, power source, sensor means, conductive means, conductive resilient means, integrated circuit (I.C.), and/or timer means.
The current invention includes conductive means, which may in the form of a wire, metal piece, conductive resilient means, and/or elastic conductive spring within the geometric system's housing to supply electricity from a source of alternative current (A.C.) or direct current (D.C.) through circuit means to illuminate the LEDs in a desired manner.
The geometric system of the invention includes a housing-unit and joint means which enable each element to swivel relative to each other to provide the desired shape. Such a geometric system is similar to puzzle or toy building bricks or other prior art attachment systems that exist in the marketplace. The current invention improves upon the conventional geometric system, puzzle, brick toy, or attachment system, which have several defects including (1) inability to lock a desired angle of each element; (2) inability to bear weight; (3) inability to have elements hanging in the air, (4) inability to fix a desired construction and shape permanently without falling apart when people touch it; and (5) difficulties in assembly due to elements that are too loosely connected.
All the U.S. prior art involving changeable geometric systems, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,100,358 (Volgger), 5,137,485 (Penner), 5,472,365 (Engel), 6,176,757 (Lin), 6,186,855 (Bauer et al.), 6,464,553 (Huang), 6,558,065 (Huang), 6,565,406 (Huang), 7,156,392 (Plein), 7,156,392 (Plein), have different constructions for puzzles, brick toys, attachment systems, construction toys, and polyhedral or polygonal elements.
Furthermore, the current invention also involves preferred embodiments that can have geometric dimension changeable properties which may be selected from the group consisting of properties that enable rotation, gap jumping, extension, folding, distance changing, extraction, connection, disconnection, retraction, expansion, addition, adjustment, bending, overlapping, underlying, assembly, disassembly, and flexing.
Prior U.S. patents directed to similar geometric dimension changeable properties, including RE. 32,805 (Engelmore et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,337 (Engelmore), 4,764,121 (Kang), 4,932,882 (Kang), 5,082,448 (Kang), 5,234,347 (Kang), 5,435,731 (Kang), 6,161,062 (Liao), 6,428,325 (Kurosawa et al.), teach a rotating electric connection for a phone jack, which is different form the current invention, which is for an LED light device in which the LED's terminals are connected with the power source by the changeable geometric system housing-unit and joint-means, using a gear-arrangement and locking device through an extractable contact-bar to connect each of the housing-units and joint-means.
The current invention may further combine the changeable geometric system with locking means, a power source, conductive means, circuit means, switch means, sensor means, timer-means, and/or LEDs to enable the changeable shape LED light device to be used by people anywhere a human being will stay, whether indoors and outdoors.
The current invention improves the marketability of current LED light devices, which are limited to a fixed shape, fixed illumination areas, fixed brightness, fixed viewing angle, fixed design, and bad size for different locations. No current LED light device can fit anywhere, with addable brightness and illumination areas, and additional features such as being bendable to form a wine rack under a cabinet, and providing an additional hook function to hang items inside a kitchen, living room, bathroom, kid's room, entertainment room, garden, patio, boat, car, van, bus, truck, train, airplane, transportation equipment, playground, or outdoors. This improvement addresses both environmental and economic concerns by expanding the usability and attractiveness of LED light devices to have properties that enable users to change the geometric shape to fit anywhere people want power saving LED light kits. The preferred embodiments of the invention additionally all have optional properties to allow people to make different looking LED light devices with required brightness for different illumination areas with self-designed light device shape. Still further, the present invention uses common parts for the housing-unit and joint-unit to form standard equipment and avoid too much plastic, LEDs, or circuit waste to ruin the environment. Thus, the current invention uses very green concepts to provide the LED light device.
The current invention relates to an LED light device that can change LEDs' orientation, or position, or light emitting direction when the geometric dimension of the light device has been changed. This features creates a flexible and changeable shape, dimension, size, position, orientation, illuminated areas, viewing angle, light device value, and light device photometric performance to enable the light device to become a universal choice for all kinds of installation area and different spaces available to improve conventional market LED light kits which are limited to a fixed shape and illumination effects, and especially a narrow beam direction, among other defects.